A Good Thing
by E.G. Potter
Summary: Fate has funny ways of pushing people together.


Challenge: The Pairing One-Hour Challenge, level m1H

Prompt: Lily/Remus, "It's raining cats and dogs."

Word count: 1,104

Notes: They're both Muggle in this story. Don't know why, but they are.

* * *

Lily Evans was having a rough day. She had already cleaned up four spilled cups of coffee, retyped an entire report, and had dealt with three irate customers. She couldn't have been more glad that it was Friday, and that she got off work in less than an hour.

Lily lived a simple life. She had a modest flat not too far from her parents, and not too far from her middle level secretarial job. She had a cat. She had books. She was happy. But she had always felt like she was missing something. Sure, she and her sister Petunia had the problems, but they still got along. Petunia was due to be married soon, and Lily was to be her maid of honor. She had dated a few boys here and there during secondary school, but nothing was ever serious.

Maybe that was her problem. Twenty-years-old and no steady boyfriend. It was something she was very aware of. Her mother pointed it out every Sunday at tea. "Lily," she would say, "I ran into Charlotte Anderson at the market the other day, and oh! you would not believe how handsome her son has become!" Lily and her father Lucas would then share a look, and Lily would sigh. Lucas would smile at his youngest daughter and say, "You know she means well, Lil."

Sometimes, she wondered how Petunia had found a man before she had. Her sister was pretty, yes, but shallow. Although, her fiance was no prize. He was short, stocky, and had no trace of a neck whatsoever. He worked for a drill company. How drab.

Lily longed for adventure, to be apart of something more. She just wanted a man to walk in and sweep her off her feet. A tall man, with a handsome face, and caring eyes, who would pay for everything on a date.

"Miss Evans?" She looked up, startled. She had zoned out, daydreaming about her perfect man.

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?" She looked her boss square in the eye. He was a man of about forty, kind, but boring.

"It's past five thirty, my dear." He had his coat and hat on, and his briefcase in hand.

"Oh, my," Lily said, standing up, "I'm so sorry, sir. I.. I had no idea -"

He stopped her midsentence. "It's quite alright." He smiled at her. "Go out and have some fun tonight, Miss Evans, you look like you could use it."

"Thank you, sir." _I think, _she thought.

Lily walked home, as she did every day. She had to stop at the library first to return her book that was due the next day. Halfway there, the sky split open, pouring down rain in buckets. By the time she got to the library, she was soaked to the bone.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there, isn't it?" The librarian asked her. Lily turned, embarrased. Her shirt was clinging to her, and she was shivering.

"Um, slightly, yes." She said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She wondered why she had never noticed this man before. He was about her age, and very attractive, if you didn't count the scar that marred his face just under his left eye. He had shaggy brown hair, and soft blue eyes, and a kind smile that made Lily's heart melt just a little.

He smiled at her. "Do I know you?"

She handed him her book, "Um, no, actually. I don't think we've met."

"Well then," he said in a very professional manner, setting the book on the desk, "my name is Remus Lupin." He extended his hand to her.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she took his hand, surprised at how strong it felt. "I've never seen you here."

"I just started today," he said. His voice was quiet, but deep. "I'm new to the area."

"Oh, I've lived here all my life!" Lily said, smiling at him.

Remus laughed a little at her enthusiasm, "Maybe you could show me around sometime then, Miss Evans."

"I'd love to! Oh, and you must call me Lily," she could feel a blush rising in her face.

"Well, then, Lily," Remus said, "may I have my hand back?"

"Oh! Of course." Embarrassed, she turned to leave. "I'll see you around, then."

"Lily!" She stopped, her hand on the door. Remus was walking towards her, a tan jacket in hand.

"Here," he said to her, "take this."

"I'm already soaked to the bone," she said, "I don't think it'll do me much good."

He didn't waiver. "I'd feel much better if you took it, you're shivering."

Lily had no retort to that, and shyly accepted the coat from him.

"I'll see you," she said.

"See you!" He waved, staring after her.

Remus didn't move as the door shut behind the girl. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. Or how attracted he was to her. He decided as he walked back to his desk that it was a very poor idea not to get her phone number.

An hour later, Lily was wrapped in a blanket, drinking a nice, hot cup of tea. And thinking about Remus. He was so handsome. But she couldn't help wondering where the scar had come from. Maybe he had fallen at some point. It wasn't really any of her business if he had, anyway. She would probably never see him again.

She sorted through her mail, checked her answering machine (Petunia had called, asking her some vapid question about flowers for the wedding,) and was fixing herself a bit of dinner when there was a knock on her door. Warily, she went to answer it. None of her neighbors really ever talked to her, so she was very confused. She was even more confused when she opened her door and found Remus Lupin standing on her doorstep.

"Lily?" He said, incredulously.

"Remus? What on Earth?"

He began to laugh. "I knew I wanted to see you again soon, but I didn't know it would be this quick!"

She frowned. "Did you follow me home?"

"Follow you home?" He looked shocked. "Oh, heavens no! I live down the hall, in 2B. I was just coming to ask if you had some flour to spare, I haven't really gotten the chance to go shopping yet and I was just fixing some dinner."

Lily looked him over, "Would you like to come in? I have some extra food, if you'd care to join me."

"That would be lovely," he said.

Lily noted his smile and decided this was the beginning of a very good thing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, no more timed writing today. Again, this was not my best. Oh well. Hope you liked it!


End file.
